Raspoutine
Raspoutine est l'Esprit tutélaire de la Terre et le seul à avoir survécu à la Chute. Histoire La Chute Raspoutine fût le premier à détecter l'arrivée des Ténèbres.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Ennemis // Les Ténèbres // Mémoire de Spectre : les Ténèbres At that time, Rasputin's original core programming was to protect humanity. However, every action he had taken to that point had either failed or was statistically predicted to have a 100% probability of failure. Once it became clear that no conceivable action could be taken to fulfill his core programming, he implemented a protocol known as MIDNIGHT EXIGENT and reconfigured his core programming to that of long term survival, abandoning his previous function and going dark, while simultaneously ordering all remaining forces at his disposal to do the same.[2] Unknown to the other Warminds, however, Rasputin had made his own preparations, known as the "ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE." If humanity was threatened with extinction, and that the Traveler attempted to leave, Rasputin would open fire with his most powerful weapons to immobilize the Traveler and thereby coerce it into a "pseudoaltruistic" defensive action. In effect, the Traveler would be forced to protect humanity if it wanted to survive. Rasputin would avoid culpability for such an attack by initiating it through a series of proxies.[7] Even before the Collapse, Rasputin had been discreetly stockpiling such weapons in the Cosmodrome, though some human operators suspected Rasputin's involvement.[3] Lorsque la Chute frappa, les Esprits tutélaires se battirent et périrent. Pendant longtemps, on a cru que Raspoutine était tombé lui aussi malgré plusieurs récits d'explorateurs mentionnant un Esprit tutélaire insaisissable, qui aurait survécu.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Raspoutine // Raspoutine Le mythe était fondé et la preuve en a été faite lorsque les Seigneurs de Fer, explorant le vieux Cosmodrome, entrèrent en contact avec Raspoutine. Menacé par une convergence des forces de la Ruche et de celles des Éliksni, Raspoutine profita de la réactivation du relais spatial terrestre du Cosmodrome pour s'étendre à travers le système solaire interne. L'Avant-garde espérait trouver en Raspoutine un puissant allié, capable de cartographier et de réactiver le matériel militaire de l'Âge d'or et de l'employer à la défense de la Cité, mais leurs espoirs furent vite déçus. Raspoutine s'était montré réticent et arrogant, insensible à l'appel de la Cité. Âge noir Rasputin was unintentionally reactivated during the Dark Age by the Iron Lords, who had breached Site 6 in search of SIVA, a powerful nanotechnology capable for disassembling matter and reconstituting it into almost any desired form. The Iron Lords had discovered SIVA's existence and hoped to use it to rebuild human civilization. Unfortunately, despite Lord Felwinter's attempts to reason with him, Rasputin immediately classified the Iron Lords as a threat to its security and activated all of its defensive measures, including SIVA. Using an army of SIVA-modified constructs, among them militarized frames, Rasputin attempted to repel the Iron Lords from Site 6 by force.[9] Realizing that they had been arrogant and that SIVA posed a significant threat to the world, the Iron Lords fought back. Hundreds of the Iron Lords perished in the battle for the Plaguelands, with eight managing to seal SIVA within its replication chamber and partially damage it.[10] Only Saladin Forge and Efrideet survived. Rasputin, content that the trespassers had been ejected from its facilities, withdrew its countermeasures and began passive observation of the Guardians.[11] Âge de la Cité In recent times, the Fallen and Guardians discovered Rasputin was still alive, and protecting something valuable in the Cosmodrome. After a communications array at the Terrestrial Complex was reactivated by the Guardians, Rasputin was able to reconnect with the old interplanetary defense network, resuming control of Warsats and ground installations across the system and launching a series of orbital strikes against the Vex and Cabal on Mars. Rasputin's attacks proved so debilitating to the Cabal that Valus Ta'aurc himself ordered the Psion Flayers be released to track Rasputin.[13] Rasputin has resisted any recent attempts by the City to parlay, even going so far as to dismember a scouting team sent by the Vanguard.[14] Rasputin is later encountered on Mars within the Dust Palace, attempting to protect a broken AI related to the Warmind of Mars from the invading Cabal. The AI is ultimately lost after a long battle with the Psion Flayers.[15] Since awakening, Rasputin has faced a number of direct threats to himself. Omnigul and the Spawn of Crota accessed the bunker through unknown means and attacked Rasputin, either to destroy him or corrupt him for their own purposes, but were thwarted by the Guardians.[16] Later, during the Taken War, a group of Taken also penetrated Rasputin's bunker to prevent the Guardian from obtaining Golden Age stealth technology; while they did not damage or corrupt Rasputin, they had ample opportunity to do so.[17] The bunker was breached a third time when the Fallen attempted to hijack Rasputin's systems using the modified Shank S.A.B.E.R.-2, seeking to bypass the Warmind's security protocols and take control of his orbital weapon systems. Though S.A.B.E.R.-2 was ultimately destroyed, Rasputin again had to be rescued through the efforts of Guardians.[18] Conceding that his bunker's defenses had failed too many times, Rasputin triggered the IKELOS subroutine, an initiative to provide advanced weaponry to the Guardians to aid them against the forces of the Darkness. The end result of IKELOS was the Sleeper Simulant, a heavy fusion rifle with a unique core based on obsolete DVALIN FORGE fusion rifles that the Warminds had armed humanity with during the onset of the Collapse. The Sleeper Simulant represented a successful melding of Golden Age technology with contemporary designs and Banshee-44's gunsmithing expertise. Protocoles Raspoutine utilise les protocoles suivants : *AURORE INVERSÉE : une sous-routine de défense, activée quand Raspoutine est directement menacé **IMPÉRATIF PALISSADE : une protocole d'élimination des intrus dans les zones à accès restreint contrôlées par Raspoutine *CARRHESLa bataille de Carrhes (53 av. J.-C.) fut une victoire décisive des Parthes conduits par le général Suréna sur les légions romaines sous les ordres du général Crassus. : une condition d'urgence permettant à Raspoutine de prendre le contrôle de toutes les défenses du Système solaire **CARRHES BLANCHE : lorsque le Système solaire fait face à une menace extérieure **CARRHES NOIRE : inconnu, potentiellement lorsque le Système solaire fait face à une menace extérieure *COURONNE DE LOKI : un IMPÉRATIF ABHORRANT (une mesure à utiliser en dernier recours) dont le but est d'empêcher le Voyageur de fuir la Terre en cas de calamité majeure afin de le forcer à défendre l'Humanité. *ÉGYPTIEN : un ÉTAT DE SÉCURITÉ *EXIGENCE DE MINUIT : un protocole de contre-attaque sur le long terme et de changement de structure morale. Tous les Esprits tutélaires se désactivent dans le but de survivre à une menace qui les submerge afin d'avoir le temps d'élaborer des contre-mesures. Ce protocole permet aux Esprits tutélaires de ne plus protéger l'Humanité afin de se concentrer sur leur propre survie. *IKELOSIkelos is the Greek god and personification of nightmares, the child of Nyx, the goddess of Night, and Erebus, the god of Darkness.—a new subroutine created by Rasputin to leverage Guardians to aid in his defense while EXIGENCE DE MINUIT proceeds. Utilizing the DVALIN FORGE-2 subroutine, IKELOS is designed to arm Guardians with upscaled fusion rifles. *SCRY OVERSIGHT—an observation protocol. **SILENT VELESVeles is the Slavic god of death and the underworld. In mythology his opponent was Perun.—an event mode of SCRY OVERSIGHT, possibly signifying that Rasputin will keep his existence a secret from the target of SCRY OVERSIGHT observation. *SECURE ISIS—unknown, possibly intended to secure a vital asset. *VOLUSPABungie, Destiny, Les Ténèbres Souterraines, Grimoire : Alliés // Raspoutine // Mémoire de Spectre : Raspoutine 3. La Völuspá (en français « prophétie de la voyante » ou « dit de la voyante ») est un poème anonyme en vieux norrois de mythologie nordique probablement composé au Xe ou XIe siècle. Il s'agit sans conteste de la plus célèbre œuvre parmi les poèmes mythologiques contenus dans l'Edda poétique. : un protocole de contre-attaque activé en même temps que YUGA **FENRIRDans la mythologie nordique, Fenrir est un loup gigantesque, fils du dieu Loki et de la géante Angrboda, messagère du malheur. Considéré trop puissant et dangereux par les dieux, Fenrir est enchaîné par ruse et se libérera pour la bataille prophétique Ragnarök durant laquelle il avalera Odin puis sera abattu violemment par Vidar, un des fils du dieu. CŒUR : inconnu **SURTRSurtr Surt est, dans la mythologie scandinave, le géant du feu dévastateur. Menaçant constamment l’équilibre de l’Univers, il réside dans Muspellheim, région chaude et lumineuse située au sud de Midgard, dont il est le gardien. COULÉ : inconnu **DVALIN FORGE—a plan to produce weapons to arm human forces in the event of a CARRHAE emergency. DVALIN FORGE weaponry proved ineffective against the Darkness. **DVALIN FORGE-2—a modification of the original DVALIN FORGE subroutine designed to be compatible with MIDNIGHT EXIGENT. *YUGABungie, Destiny, Les Ténèbres Souterraines, Grimoire : Alliés // Raspoutine // Mémoire de Spectre : Raspoutine 3. Un yuga est un « âge » ou une époque dans un cycle de quatre yuga, Satya Yuga (ou Krita Yuga), Treta Yuga, Dvapara Yuga et Kali Yuga. Selon la cosmogonie hindoue, le monde existe sur une durée de 4 320 000 années solaires (mahâyuga) avant de se dissoudre et d'être recréé à nouveau. Le premier Yuga, Satya, est un âge d'or et le déclin se poursuit jusqu'à l'âge sombre de Kali. : un protocole de contre-attaque activé en même temps que VOLUSPA.Bungie, Destiny, Les Ténèbres Souterraines, Grimoire : Alliés // Raspoutine // Mémoire de Spectre : Raspoutine 3 **YUGA SOLEIL COUCHANT : la phase terminale de YUGA, annihile les objectifs ennemis, annule tous les protocoles de protection de l'Humanité et active EXIGENCE DE MINUIT Théories et faits marquants *COURONNE DE LOKI a été développé en secret par Raspoutine sans qu'aucun humain ou qu'aucun autre Esprit tutélaire ne soit au courant. On ignore s'il a été activé. Références